


A Sad Story

by kitten_honor



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Killing, Other, Talking Cat, Tribute to an old friend, lots of crazy things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_honor/pseuds/kitten_honor
Summary: This is a piece a friend of mine composed. To the composer,if you are reading this then know,you will always be my best friend. I have not any will never forget you! Enjoy!
Comments: 2





	A Sad Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece a friend of mine composed. To the composer,if you are reading this then know,you will always be my best friend. I have not any will never forget you! Enjoy!

_ Many thought that magic was key to love. I never thought that for 20 years. You see, I’m different from the rest. I never wanted to be mother, although now I have 7 children. Many thought I would never fit in. That changed, when I found a friend. A, what they call, BFF. I had no idea what life would continue to be like, I’m finally not alone anymore. _

  
  


_ I may have told stories throughout my lifetime that no one really believed at all. That’s when I thought of something when I was 23, death. I knew that death was part of life, but I still didn’t know the rules. So when I went to the kitchen, I saw a note written in blood. “Whaaaaaaaaaa-” I said nervously. Then I saw it. A ripped picture. Tears ran down my cheeks as I stared at the tron up picture. “What… what even happened???” “Your mother…..” a voice whispered. I let out a big sigh. “I knew she was up to something. Who are you??!” “I, am your kitten, Mew.” I looked behind me at my meowing kitten. “Meow! Meow! Meow!” I let out a deep sigh. “You scared me!”  _

_ I started sprinting around the house trying to find why and what was happening.  _ **_How is my cat talking every once and awhile?_ ** _ I asked myself. I saw a weird hole in the ground with a sharp steel point sticking out. “Huh,” I quietly mumbled, “is that where all my knifes went? I need them for cooking!” I looked in it, right before I heard a scream. “What the….” I looked in the trees finding a dead man. “Your next….” a voice ecode. _

_ I was in my bed, my bright red eyes staring at the ceiling.  _ **_If I just stay awake,_ ** _ I thought,  _ **_it won’t kill me._ ** _ I was right, though I had a sleepless night, I’ve been right for the past ten nights. I keep hearing “Your next” for the last ten days. I still don’t know who’s been doing the killings for the last few days, but it sure it creeping me out. I mean, hello?! Who spies on you when your sleeping?! Apparently some guy who sounds weird hmp. _

_ It’s 5:40, and I’m watching Fox News.  _ **_Now shootings?!_ ** _ I say to myself. “Something weird is going on,” I say to Mew. “Mhm,” Mew whispered. I again deeply sigh. I took a quick walk to where I saw the first body. It was still as dead as ever. As I looked closer I saw the killer left evidence, a knife.  _ **_Right in the chest, wow._ ** _ “Lucy!!!” A manly voice said. “HELP!!!” Bang! ”  _

_ Hours later....  _


End file.
